


Private (Sakusa Kiyoomi x Reader)

by teeyoomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breed Kink, Breeding Kink, F/M, NSFW, Spit Kink, Spit Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeyoomi/pseuds/teeyoomi
Summary: It’s a little known fact that Sakusa Kiyoomi is actually a certified freak. On the outside, he is most assuredly a germaphobe, carefully sanitizing everything he touches and maintaining a cleanly nature. But, behind closed doors and once he’s found someone he’s comfortable with, he’s an entirely different person...I think I covered the biggest tags? Anyway, it’s filth. Just filth.updated 9/23/20: please note that tumblr and AO3 username has since changed!  (teeyoomi)
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi & Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, sakusa kiyoomi/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 423





	Private (Sakusa Kiyoomi x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr under the same user name :) - please note that tumblr username has since changed! updated 9/23/20 (teeyoomi)
> 
> I have this major thought that Sakusa is actually a total freak once he’s comfortable with someone and with someone he trusts. I personally don’t see him as this cold-hearted asshole that most fics paint him to be. Maybe that’s just me wanting to self-indulge but *shrug*. Anyway, no thoughts, empty head. Only Sakusa being a freak :)

“Open your mouth and stick out your tongue for me, sweetheart,” he coos, gently grabbing your jaw in his large hand. 

You readily obey, the thought of how filthy Sakusa can be causes you to shudder in anticipation. You open wide, sticking your tongue out as far as it will go.

“Such a good girl,” he replies. His free hand hikes your leg higher on his waist so he can shift closer, grinding himself against you. You whine at the friction; it feels so good but it’s not enough.

Saliva begins to slowly drip from the sides of your open mouth and down your cheeks, leaving iridescent rivulets in their wake. Sakusa just stares at you and squishes your cheeks, appreciating the spit that bubbles up in your mouth.

“My pretty baby just loves getting messy for me doesn’t she?” He remarks, humming appreciatively at your moan and your muffled “yes sir.”

He leans down and licks up the length of your tongue, the intimate motion causes you to arch up, your eyes rolling back and chest meeting his as your nails dig crescents into his muscular back. He presses a sweet kiss to the tip of your tongue before pulling away.

“Eyes on me, sweetheart,” he orders and your eyes snap open to meet his stormy grays. The corner of his lips curl into a small smirk as he works his own saliva to pool in his mouth. He hovers over you and let’s the spit drip from his tongue in a thin line, landing with a small  plop on the center of your tongue.

“Swallow it.” You comply and moan in appreciation. He kisses away the wetness on your cheeks before meeting you for a proper kiss. His lips melt into yours, his tongue lazily rubbing against yours as he settles further into you, his cock pressing into the junction of your hip.

“Such a good girl,” he mutters against your lips, the hand on your jaw moving to the back of your head to tangle his fingers in your hair. “Love getting you so messy and dirty, baby. Makes me so hard for you. You feel that, baby?” He asks, shifting so his cock is sandwiched between your pussy lips. “This is what you do to me,” he adds, grinding back and forth against you so his cock head catches on your clit each time.

You whine and moan, writing underneath him. “ Please , Yoomi, I need more. Please please  please.”

He chuckles against your lips. “Look at you, begging so nice for me. My pretty baby, I’ll give you what you need, don’t worry.”

He grants you another kiss as his fingers trace your clit, slipping two fingers inside of you to curl in just the right spot to make you cry out. “My pretty baby is so wet, huh? Listen to you,” he says, pumping his fingers and letting the squelching sounds of your sloppy pussy fill the room.

You’re so close, the pressure of an orgasm building up inside of you so deliciously, nearly ready to snap. Sakusa’s been teasing you since this morning, subtle touches all day, deep kisses to work you up just enough before he pulls away with a smile. And now you’re  finally about to get the release you’ve been craving, only he pulls back just as you’re about to leap over the edge.

You gasp in shock, tears leaking from your eyes as you whine.

“Hush, pretty girl, I got you, I promise,” he coos in your ear, licking the shell and biting down on the lobe as his cock head stretches your opening.

You mewl at the slight pinch of pain. You don’t think you’ll ever be used to how big he is no matter how many times you two have sex. 

Sakusa seems to think the same thing as he voices his thoughts. “Maybe I should keep you stuffed with my cock all the time, baby. Keep my dick buried inside you so your pretty pussy is all swollen and stuffed full, fuck you open so you’re always ready for me, would you like that?” 

You moan and writhe against him, trying to pull him in further. His filthy words spoken so softly against your ear make a new wave of wetness seep from your pussy, allowing him to slide all the way in so that he’s fully seated inside of you.

“Good girl, I know it’s big but look at you, you took me so well. You always take me so good, my pretty girl,” he coos, wiping a bead of sweat off your brow line and kisses your forehead. “Your tight little pussy just loves to suck my cock in doesn’t it?”

“Yes, sir,” you whimper as his dick twitches inside of you.

He allows you a moment to adjust to him, slipping his tongue past your lips once more to graze against yours, swallowing your mewls and whines.

“Spread your legs for me, sweetheart, and I’ll give you just what you want.”

Sakusa pins one of your legs to the mattress and hikes the other one onto his shoulder, spreading you fully.

“Watch, pretty girl,” he says, drawing your attention to his cock slowly sliding out of you until just the head remains before thrusting back in fully.

He sets a firm pace, neither rough nor slow, but enough that you feel every push and pull of his cock inside of you, slowly building up your previously lost orgasm. Your eyes lose focus from the pleasure he’s giving you, tilting your head back and raking your nails down his firm chest.

Sakusa stops for a moment, fully seated inside you you, seemingly distracted by something. You whine and grind your hips against him, trying to get him to move again.

He stops you with a firm hold to your hip to cease your movements. “Well, would you look at that,” he muses with a chuckle, gliding his hand over your taught stomach. You shift your eyes to where his hand is, noticing a lump in your belly. “That’s how fucking deep I am in your little pussy, sweetheart.”

He grabs your hand to place it over your stomach. He thrusts shallow and hard, making your tummy bulge with every thrust.

“How’s it feel?” He teases. “How fucked would it be if I put a baby right here?” He places his hand over yours and continues thrusting, his tip grazing both of your hands as he shoves himself in to the hilt with every thrust. “Fuck my cum into you until it’s dripping from you and you’re knocked up with my kid. Would you like that pretty girl?”

You’re too fucked out to even give a coherent answer, whining and babbling his name as he drives you crazy with his dick.

He laughs at the state of you, too blissed out to even answer him. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, we’re not ready for that just yet.” He leans down to give you a sweet kiss, tugging your lip between his teeth as he pulls back. “But I am going to fill you up with my cum until you’re leaking with it.”

He shifts your hand in his grip to lace your fingers with his, pinning them beside your head. Your other hand is still wrapped tightly around his back while his free hand grips your hip to tilt you up to meet his thrusts.

Sakusa sets a heavier pace, your pussy absolutely weeping with arousal that leaks past his cock and drips onto the sheets.

You can feel your orgasm reaching its peak, the wave ready to crash into you and send you into pure bliss, but something’s missing, something’s keeping you from falling over the edge.

Sakusa notices your bunched brows and the look of concentration on your face. He hums thoughtfully as he reaches between the two of you to swipe his thumb over your clit. You gasp in appreciation and grind your hips up to chase the feeling.

“I think I’ve worked you up enough, sweetheart, you gonna squirt for me?”

You shake your head in agreement, babbling out his name and a litany of  _yes please fuck yes_.

“So fucking perfect, that’s my good girl,” he muses, shoving his tongue in your mouth and kissing you deeply. His thumb presses circles on your clit as his cock pounds into you.

Your eyes widen in shock as your orgasm snaps inside of you. Your release bursts from you, causing both you and Sakusa to gasp as it splashes against Sakusa’s chest and stomach. You moan deliriously as Sakusa fucks you through it, your cunt spasming around his cock while your nails scrape across his back, surely leaving red ribbons in their wake.

Sakusa groans deliciously, continuing to lick and suck your tongue as he chases his own high. “Fuck, baby, your pussy is squeezing me so good. I can feel you sucking me in deeper. Gonna fill you up just like I promised,” he grunts against your lips, his hips thrusting into you one last time as he paints the inside of your pussy white with his release.

Sakusa pants heavily against your mouth as he calms down. Sweat drips from his forehead onto yours as he moves your hair out of your face and presses a gentle kiss to your temple.

“You did so well, sweetheart, you’re so good to me.” You hum delightedly as he gives you one last deep kiss,  one that makes your toes curl as he gently pulls out of you. “I’ll be right back,” he says, kissing the tip of your nose.

He returns a moment later with a cloth and gently wipes away your combined release from between your legs. He picks you up easily and carries you to the bathroom with him, setting you on the counter to start the shower. Once it heats up, he’s pulling you inside to get you squeaky clean once more. 

Well, maybe he’ll dirty you up just a  _ bit _ more before that, he muses to himself. 


End file.
